Green's Anatomy
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Kim Green is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace. She is in the same year as Meredith Grey. She's in love with Derek in the begining but when things go south who will she turn to? Reviews make me happy!
1. Worst morning ever

Chapter 1:

I suppose that the fact that I am a surgical intern working with some serious idiots makes this worse. The fact that I'm so in love with Derek makes this so much worse. Meredith is in love with the vet, and Addison hates me. Which sucks, because we used to be friends. My name is Kim, I'm going to specialize in orthopedic surgery. Today feels like crap. Well I mean I feel like crap. Like me stomach is killing me. Christina wont shut up about thinking I'm pregnant. Which makes me want to slap her.

"Abdominal pain, first sign." She said sliding past me with Meredith. Meredith stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry." She said then followed Christina.

"Green, you okay?" Dr. Bailey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah wonderful." I said. I sat down on a perch. Derek came up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said. Derek nodded and started to argue with Addison. I pulled my hair away and threw up. Dr. Bailey turned quickly to see what was wrong.

"No don't light that!" George screamed. Dr. Bailey looked up but I stayed looking down. I heard a boom.

"Get a fire extinguisher!" Derek yelled. I looked up. A man was on fire. Ten minutes later I was walking through the hall with Meredith, Christina, and Derek. Christian had gotten me some water. It wasn't exactly helping. We rounded the corner where I stopped. Derek ran after the chief and Addison started fighting with Mark Sloan. No one was watching me and I threw up. Derek ran down. Bailey stopped him.

"No, you've done enough." Dr. Bailey said. I threw up again. They whisked me away to run a pregnancy test. Christina examined me, which I did not particularly like.

"I'm not pregnant." I said. Christina laughed.

"All the signs." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Whatever." Christina said.

"She's not pregnant." Dr. Bailey said. "We'll have to run some test." Dr. Bailey said.


	2. A mistake I wont regret

"She's not pregnant." Dr. Bailey said. "We'll have to run some test." Dr. Bailey said.

"Can I have some Morphine?" I asked. Dr. Bailey glanced at Christina. I don't remember anything past that until after the surgery. I broke up with Derek after surgery. A week later he was Meredith's. I had no one. I was alone. Just like Addison and Callie. It was really sad. I mean really sad. It was weird. Callie paged me and I went to see what she needed.

"How do you feel about breaking a bone today?" She asked.

"That would be fantastic." I said. Callie grinned and led me into the patient room.

"Okay, Mr. Golden, we're going to reset your arm now." Callie said. "Okay, Dr. Green put your hand here and here. Now on my count break it by applying pressure going down." She instructed. I put my hands where instructed.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said.

"Okay, tight grip. Ready Mr. Golden?" Callie asked. The man nodded.

"Ready." He said bravely.

"One, two, three." Callie said. I snapped his arm.

"Oh my God!" He screamed.

"Good job Dr. Green." I grinned. Callie finished doing the rest. I followed her out the door.

"So, am I your intern for the day?" I asked.

"You can be." She said. I smiled.

"Then I so am." I said. She smiled.

"Well I have nothing else right now, so go do something. I'll page you when I need you." She said. I nodded and went into the work room. I grabbed a soda and drank it. Twenty minutes later I got a page. Dr. Bailey was paging me. I met her in the pit.

"We've got a twelve car pile up coming in. You know the drill. If you're resident needs you, you go. If you do not have a resident you are with me and you will go where I tell you." Dr. Bailey said. I nodded. I was seriously hopping Callie would need me. Sure enough Callie needed me. We worked all day and I was on call that night, which stunk because I was exhausted. I fell asleep in two minutes of laying down. Mark Sloan came in. He plopped down on a bed. He put his hands behind his head and smiled up at me.

"Hey Green." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sloan, aren't you hopelessly chasing Addison?" I teased.

"Nope, she slept with Alex. I'm single and looking." He said.

"I'm single, not interested, and tired." I said. Mark shook his head.

"You don't know what you are missing." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"If I do it will you shut up and leave me alone?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"Sure." He said. I went over to him pulled off my scrub top and climbed on top of him. He started making out with me. I seriously never thought I would ever go for Sloan, but from the second our lips touched I changed my mind. I wanted Sloan. He sent my head in a whirlpool. He made my world stop. Afterwards I fell asleep next to him. I woke up a two in the morning and snuck out. I left the on-call room and went into a different room. I wanted him to think he'd only imagined it.


	3. Consequences

The next day I went to work at six in the morning. No breaks allowed. I was on Callie's service again. She smiled at me.

"My prodigy. We've got seven surgeries today, I know you were on-call last night but this is what it takes to be me. Let's go, I allow a coffee break every two hours, so that should keep you going. First up, hip replacement." Callie said handing me a stack of charts. We walked past Mark, he wouldn't stop staring at me. I gave him a look like creep and he turned away. I walked past George. He smiled at me. I grinned. We ran into Arizona. Callie grinned.

"Hey." She said. Arizona smiled.

"Hey Callie." Arizona said.

"Dinner tonight?" Callie asked.

"Definitely." Arizona said. Callie continued walking and I followed her.

"I see the way you look at George," Callie said.

"What no." I said.

"Look we're divorced, I'm over it. Go for it." Callie said. I nodded. I should go for it. I mean who cares. He was eight hundred times nicer than Sloan. Sloan was a douche. A big douche, one who was only after the sex. He didn't want a relationship, he wanted sex. I wanted a relationship and kids. Happy life, George was my guy. In any case a week later I felt sick. I got to work and changed into my scrubs. George gave me a kiss and went to the bathroom. I seriously needed to barf. I didn't make it to the bathroom. I made it to Alex's locker where I threw up on him as Bailey came in.

"Oh sick!" Alex yelled.

"Karev, go clean up Green come with me." Bailey said. George saw me being led away he looked worried. Callie smiled at me when we passed and started to come over but Bailey waved her away. She led me into a consult room. I laid down. I threw up again. Addison came in.

"You paged me?" She asked Bailey. She glanced at me.

"Yes I did." Bailey said.

"Is something wrong with Green?" She asked.

"Mhm, we don't know what, but I noticed you have three patients none in need of emergency medical care and I have eight. So can you run some test? Maybe start with a pregnancy test." Bailey asked. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'll baby sit the intern." Addison said. Bailey nodded and opened the door.

"I want to know what's up when you figure it out." Bailey said leaving the room.

"Alright Green. Pregnancy test." Addison said. She ran like ten test and sent all the results in at the same time. Then she sat down on a chair. She stared at the ceiling, then her pager. Finally her pager went off. She got up and left. Ten minutes later she came in with my results.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" I asked. She nodded.

"You are pregnant." She said.

"How far?" I asked.

"Exactly a week." She said. I threw up.

"Great." I said.

"I'll give you something for that. When are you going to tell George?" She asked.

"It's not his, it's Mark's." I said. Addison dropped her clipboard.

"Oh." She said bending over to pick it up.

"It was before I started going out with George. I love George and this is going to break us up." I said. Addison sighed.

"I'm sorry. Now come on, before people start wondering. You and I have got work to do. You'll be on my service." She said opening the door. I followed her out. I spent the day on Addison's service. I told George while we were eating dinner.

"I'm pregnant." I said. George dropped his fork.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"It's Mark's." I said. George stood up. He threw his plate the floor and knocked the chair over.

"How!" He demanded.

"It was before we started going out. Mark wouldn't leave me alone until I slept with him." I said. George grabbed his coat and left. I hit my knees and cried.


	4. Falling

The next day I went into work. I was on Callie's service. We were walking on the way to a surgery when George and Mark passed each other in the hallway and George decked Mark. Mark hit the ground. George clutched his hand. Mark's head smacked into the floor and he passed out. Callie ran to Mark I ran to George. George's hand was swollen.

"Ouch, I think it's broken." George said.

"Definitely needs an x-ray." I said. Mark sat up dazed. Callie checked his head. She shinned a light in his eyes. He followed it.

"I need a head CT!" She called. Meredith led him slowly to a wheelchair. I took George down to x-ray. While we were waiting we sat down in a chair in the locker room and iced his hand. I got a page ten minutes later and we trekked up to get his results. George's hand was indeed broken. I put a cast on it and sent him home for the rest of the day. Then I went to check on Mark. Callie said that he was fine. Absolutely fine and he was ready to get revenge on George. The rest of the day I did 11 surgeries with Callie. I was on such a surgical high. I could have done ten more until a pain hit me on the 11th one. I keeled over. Callie looked at me.

"Green?" She asked. Blood trickled down my leg.

"I think I'm miscarrying." I said.

"Page Dr. Montgomery." Callie said. Addison came in and took me up to an exam room where she proceeded to get rid of the dead embryo. I didn't cry, which I know makes me sound heartless, but I never really wanted the kid to begin with. I mean, I was going to keep it but I didn't want one in the first place. When she was done she sent me home to rest. I went home and found George in his scrubs passed out on the bed. His arm was still in his sling and you could see the Blue of his cast showing through the end. I smiled and climbed in bed next to him. I curled up with him and fell asleep. I woke up to the alarm going off. Both of us shot up. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I hopped into the shower. I got out after I was done and went to change into my scrubs. I noticed the blood stain. Dang! I thought. My other scrubs were in my locker. I preferred coming to work in my scrubs. I wrapped a towel around me and ran to my room. I pulled on clothes and grabbed my purse. I walked out to my motor bike and drove off to work. I pulled in next to Christina's spot. She was climbing off her bike at the same time I shut my engine off. She smiled at me. I nodded to her.

"Good morning." I said and chained my helmet to my bike. She nodded and did the same.

"How's George?" She asked.

"He's in pain but he should be taking a taxi here." I said.

"Good. I heard Mark is going to kill him." Christina laughed. I stopped suddenly and pushed Christina up against the wall.

"Don't you dare start talking about how you hope George gets beat up just so you have a show to watch." I said.

"Chill. It's just your pregnant hormones gone wild." I let her go and then turned at punched her. She whipped the blood from her head and pushed me. I tripped and tumbled down a flight of stairs. My shoulder snapped and I cried out. Christina's mouth fell open.

"Oh my God! What on earth!" Dr. Bailey said running over to me. She looked over my shoulder. She touched it and I winced.

"Dr. Bailey don't touch it." I said.

"Someone's going to have to touch it. We need x-rays. But I think you wont be operating for a while." She said. I winced.

"Ouch." I said.

"What on earth happened here?" Dr. Bailey demanded.

"I tripped and Christina went to help me but she stumbled and ended up pushing me." I lied.

"Yeah and what about the bleeding cut above Dr. Yang's eyebrow?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"I tripped going out to my bike and hit my head on a stone." Christina lied.

"Whatever. I'll believe you because I don't want either of your sorry butts to be kicked out of the program. Yang carefully help Dr. Green to the ER, and page Torres to meet you there. Then have one of your crazy friends stitch up your cut." Dr. Bailey said. Christina helped me into the ER. Callie was waiting for us. She looked over my shoulder.

"Ouch, this doesn't look good. Yang go get stitched up I got this." Callie said. Christina walked off. Callie cut my shirt off to get a better look at it. I tensed when she pulled the shirt off.

"Callie, this hurts really bad. Can I get some Morphine before you start poking around?" I asked. Callie laughed and set up an IV of Morphine. I sighed as I felt it ease up into my shoulder. Then I permitted Callie took look over it. She had George take me up to x-ray.

"I guess we're just a bunch of cripples." George said setting my arm the right way for x-rays. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still mad at you George." I said. George sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"Sorry doesn't count you were going to leave me to raise a baby all on my own. It was before we were even going out." I said. George sighed and took the picture. Then he moved my arm again.

"I'm really sorry. Give me another chance." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"No. We're done." I said. He took the picture and then took me back to the ER. Ten minutes later Callie came in with my results.

"It's not good." She said slapping them up on the board. I had a four-part Humeral fracture.

"That came from falling down the stairs?" I said.

"Concrete stairs." Callie reminded me.

"So how are you planning to deal with it?" I asked.

"Well we reduce it here, then go to the OR set in some plates and send you off with a sling." Callie said.

"While I'm awake?" I asked.

"You do it to patients all the time. Now we do it to you." Callie said. She called Meredith and Alex to help her.

"On my count. 1...2...3!" Callie yelled. The pushed my shoulder in. I screamed and started to cry. Alex laughed and I slapped him with my good arm leaving a large red print of a hand.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Don't laugh at a woman in pain and you wont get slapped." Callie said. She and Meredith took me up to the OR. When I woke up I had my arm in a sling. I turned the TV on and watched sports. Callie came in sometime later.

"Hey. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Good." I said.

"Make a fast recovery, I need my apprentice back." Callie said.

"Depends on how well you did." I joked. Callie grinned.

"Oh I love the Lions!" She said sitting down with me. She watched the Detroit Lions kill the Kansas City Chiefs with me


	5. Recovery is Critical

George must have come in while I was asleep and left a bundle of flowers. Because when I woke up I saw some. I rolled my eyes.

"Really George?" I said talking to myself. He thought he could just say sorry and give me flowers and everything would be okay? Hell no. George needed to just get over himself and realized we were done. D-O-N-E Done. He was sweet when you did everything he wanted. Mark just wanted sex, Derek loved Meredith, Alex was an a hole, and George was sweet at first and then a complete Jerk. All the guys at Seattle Grace sucked. And they sucked bad. Callie came in.

"Hey." She said. "Who are the flowers from?" She asked.

"George." I said disgusted.

"Still upset about that?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"You got a point there. What is it with George and being great to begin with and then turning out to be a jerk?" She asked checking over my shoulder.

"Good question." I said. Callie touched my shoulder. "Ouch." I breathed.

"Sorry, gosh a fall down a stairs. Are you sure Yang didn't push you?" She asked.

"She did." I said. Callie shook her head.

"Yang has serious issues. Did you give her the nice gash to the face?" Callie asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Nice punch." She said. I smiled. She moved my shoulder slightly.

"Oh my gosh. Callie stop!" I yelled.

"It's for your own good." She said.

"How is extreme pain good for me?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm the Orthopedic Specialist. I know what I'm doing." She said annoyed. I rolled my eyes. She stepped away from my shoulder.

"How does it look?" I asked hoping I could get out of this bed and at least run labs or something.

"It doesn't look to good." She said. I sighed.

"Great." I muttered.

"But… we can get you out of here tomorrow. I mean it's not looking good because even though the surgery went great. It's still going to take a least five weeks to heal. So you wont be operating for at least a month." Callie explained. I nodded.

"I guess I could live with that." I said. Callie smiled.

"Sorry Charlie." Christina said from the doorframe. I wanted so badly to jump out of my bed and beat the living crap out of her. But Callie turned on her heel and got up in Christina's face.

"Listen and listen close Dr. Yang. I have no clue what your problem is but you have a real good track record of getting yourself into a lot of trouble, and the last thing you need is more of it. So I suggest you stay the away from Dr. Green. Got it?" Callie asked. I fiddled with my sling.

"Got it." Christina said hotly.

"Good." Callie said. Christina shook her head and walked out of the room. Callie gave winked at me and then walked out of the room. Meredith came in later.

"Did I hear right?" Meredith asked.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Callie got up in Christina's face?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep." I said shortly. Meredith glanced at my flowers.

"Nice flowers." She said simply.

"George and his stupid take me back perk." I mumbled.

"No way, 007 paid that much for flowers. These cost at least twenty." Meredith mused going over to them and examining them closely.

"Oh he did. He's just that much of a suck up." I said. Meredith giggled.

"Oh come on. You should give 007 another chance." She said.

"Haha. You're funny Mer. There is no way on this earth George is getting another chance. He is a douche Mer, a bigger one then Sloan!" I said. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. Her pager went off. "Shoot I gotta run." She said and ran out of my room. I smiled to myself. 'George had bought me expensive flowers. Maybe he did deserve another chance? No, no, no, no! There was no way that the baby ditcher was getting a second chance. Absolutely no way!' I decided. I sat and watched tv for what seemed like hours before Callie came in with my chart.

"Ready to get out of here?" Callie asked. I nodded.

"Yes please. How long before I can beat up Yang?" I asked.

"Um, how bout never. You guys are going to have to work it out verbally." Callie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Now please get me out of this stupid room." I begged. Callie laughed and gave me the discharge papers I signed them and she let me go. She helped me into my scrubs.

"Take it easy. Okay?" She ordered. I nodded.

"Just don't tell me to go home and sleep. I need to work." I said. Callie sighed.

"Fine." She said. I smiled and was almost out the door before Callie stopped me. "Kim, don't you want the flowers?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

"Ha. No." I said and walked out of the room. Mark ran into me.

"Oh oops sorry. Crap. I didn't hurt you shoulder did I?" He asked.

"Ah no. Excuse me." I said moving past him.

"Did you like my flowers!" He yelled after me. I turned quickly.

"You? There were from you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Uh yeah." He said.

"Oh my God Sloan! Go screw around with a nurse okay?" I said. Mark looked shocked.

"What the crap Green! We slept together!" He said. I looked around very thankful to find we were surprisingly the only ones in the hall.

"Mark. I did it to get you to shut up. I don't like you." I said and left Mark standing stunned in the hall. George stopped me on my way to check in with Bailey the next morning.

"What do you want George?" I asked.

"Another chance." He pleaded.

"No George." I said and moved around him he sighed. I ran to meet Meredith, Christina, Alex, and Izzie as the followed a yammering Dr. Bailey.

"Where's George?" Meredith whispered.

"No clue." I whispered back. Dr. Bailey stopped and turned around.

"Grey, Green, is there something you need to tell us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Good. Now shut up and pay attention. Karev you're with Dr. Shepherd…"

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Addison." Bailey answered. Alex rolled his eyes and walked off. Dr. Bailey pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes. "Grey with Dr. Hunt, Yang you're with me, Stevens Dr. Shepherd, O'Malley with Dr. Torres, and Green you're with Sloan." She said. Everyone went there separate ways. I passed George running down the hall. His casted arm swinging uselessly beside his body. I smiled until I turned and was face to face with Sloan. He grinned.

"Dr. Green, how nice to see you." He mused.

"Can it Sloan. Let's just get this day over with." I said. He kept right on grinning.

"Sure thing. Right this way." He said. I rolled my eyes. Let the torture begin. Ugh.


	6. A Night to Forget

I made it to lunch and sat down with Meredith and Izzie. George came and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"When is Dr. Bailey going to quit treating us like we're Intern's." Izzie complained rubbing her temples. "I hate being on Derek's service. It makes my brain hurt just thinking about poking in someone's head." She said.

"Well at least you aren't on McSteamy's service. God, he gets on my nerves." I said and rubbed my aching shoulder.

"If I were you I would have stayed home and rested." Meredith said.

"Ah. No. I need to work. I don't function without work." I said. Christina sat down next to Meredith.

"Look we have got to find a cardio God. I'm going to die if we don't." She complained. Lexie and her friends squeezed in next to George who bumped my shoulder. I cried out.

"Oh my God! Kim! I'm sorry!" Lexie squealed.

"Don't worry about it." I said. George sighed.

"Look Kim, I cant stop thinking about you. Please, give me another chance." George pleaded as we walked back to the ER, neither of our superior's needed us right now and we were bored.

"Fine George one more chance, but if you bail on me we are so over." I said. George smiled.

"Thank you so much! You will not regret this." George said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"George." I began.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said and walked off.

A month later

Callie ran another x-ray of my shoulder.

"Everything looks great. It healed nicely." Callie said.

"So I can operate again?" I asked hopefully. Callie shrugged.

"I don't know. We have to test your range of motion." Callie said and took my arm. She did the range test. It didn't even hurt.

"So am I good?" I asked apprehensively. She nodded.

"You're good. But you can't work with me for another week. I do to many things that your shoulder isn't strong enough to handle yet." Callie said.

"Darn. I wanted to be on your service!" I said. Callie grinned.

"I know, I wanted my prodigy back too but as my patient, I have to tell you that you aren't strong enough yet." She said sternly. I sighed and hopped down of the exam table. I pulled my jacket on.

"I think since I'm done for the day I'm going to go see the Space Needle with George. Bye Cal." I said leaving the room. George was leaning against the wall across the hall waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I smiled. We walked down the halls of Seattle Grace hand in hand. He kissed me passionately as soon as we stepped out into the snow. I giggled and we pulled away.

"Hey George." I said as we neared the Space Needle.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you want to skip and go back to the apartment?" I asked. George smiled.

"No, I want to do this first. Then take you to a nice dinner, then go home have some wine and ya know… Have a little fun." George said. I smiled.

"Okay." I agreed. George smiled.

"Hey Kim." He said after he had bought our tickets and handed them to the attendant.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." He said as we filled onto the elevator up to the observation deck. The view was amazing. I'd went to med school in Oregon and never in my life had I ventured into Seattle and where I went to school was on the border or Washington and Oregon. So I could have spent a weekend in Seattle but you know, I had to study. Since I'd stepped foot into Seattle Grace I'd been out of my mind busy. This was the first time I'd ever been inside the needle. George squeezed my hand.

"It's so beautiful." I said and gazed down on the city all lit up. George smiled at me and planted a kiss on my lips. I giggled.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. I felt his warm breath fall on my skin and my body shivered. He grinned. After about twenty minutes we caught the elevator down. Then he took me out to eat. It was the best night of my life. I was captivated by the way I felt around George. We walked slowly home hand in hand swinging our hands back and forth like little kids. He skipped for a few yards and I threw my head back and laughed. We got to the apartment and George unlocked the door. A trail of rose petals started at the door and stopped at a couch covered in rose petals. A single bottle of red wine and two glasses sat on a tray on the coffee table. I smiled up at George.

"Wow. This is so romantic." I said.

"Didn't think I could pull it off did you?" He joked.

"No. I didn't." I said seriously. He rolled his eyes and helped me out of my coat. He hung up our outerwear and led me over to the couch. He popped open the wine and poured two glasses. I smiled and tapped his glass in a toast.

"Cheers." He said. I smiled and took a sip. He winked at me playfully and sipped his.

"Oh come on George. Let's skip all this love stuff and just get to the sex." I suggested. He grinned.

"I can dig that." He decided. I smiled. We had the most amazing earth shattering sex ever. It was so good it topped Sloan's. Well okay, maybe not. Sloan was amazing. Wait oh crap I'm thinking about Sloan while I'm having sex with George. Ugh. Go away Sloan! I don't like you, I love George. Get the heck out of my head Sloan! I thought as I laid next to a sleeping George. I feel asleep thinking of George thankfully. I did not need to be thinking about Sloan. Ever.

The next morning I left before George got up. I went up to Dr. Bailey.

"Good morning Green. You are here awfully early." She said. I glanced at my watch it was 4 in the morning.

"Nah. I'm up this early every morning." I lied. She nodded.

"Uh huh. Sure you are." She winked.

"Who am I with?" I asked.

"Green, you are a resident go pick. I've sheltered all of you babies too long. Go get on." Bailey said. I smiled and ran off to find Callie. Callie was asleep in the on call room. I smiled and stepped out of the room backing out slowly. I backed right into Sloan.

"Morning Dr. Green." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"God Sloan, get over yourself. I do NOT like you." I said and walked off. I bumped into a dazed Dr. Hunt.

"Whoops. Sorry Green." He said picking up his chart. I smiled.

"It's quiet okay Dr. Hunt." I said. He smiled.

"Well have a good day." He said.

"You too!" I shouted as I ran down the hall. I ran smack into a dazed George because I was too busy looking back. We feel to the ground. Me on top of him.

"Oops. Hey George." I giggled climbing off of him. He smiled and dusted himself off.

"Morning Kim." He said and kissed me on the lips with a mixture of tenderness and passion. We walked down to the Resident's locker room hand in hand.


	7. Of Closets and Phone Calls

After George got changed we went to find Dr. Hunt. George loved being on Dr. Hunt's service, and Callie was still sleeping so I couldn't follow her around and beg her to let me break a bone. Dr. McDreamy ran by.

"O'Malley! Hunt needs you in the pit now!" He yelled. George turned and ran leaving me standing in the hall alone. Bailey ran by a minute later.

"Green come with me." She hollered over her shoulder. I took off after her. We entered the pit at a run. It was packed.

"Holy crap Dr. Bailey what happened?" I asked.

"Train wreck." She said.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"Alright come on Green. Let's get going." Dr. Bailey said. I jumped in wherever they called for a resident. A group of helpless intern's including Lexie stood in a corner.

"Grey!" I shouted. Lexie ran over to me.

"Yes Dr. Green?" She asked.

"I like you Lexie so I'm going to keep you from looking like an idiot." I said applying pressure to a bleeder on a trauma.

"Uh… what?" She asked.

"Oh my God Lexie, are you stupid? Don't stand there looking confused jump in and help." I said annoyed. That snapped Lexie out of her trance and she jumped in to assist. We helped Dr. Shepherd work on a man with a massive brain hemorrhage. He didn't make it. After a long exhausting day working on Neuro I laid down in an empty on-call room. I sighed and put my hands behind my head. A small twinge of pain radiated through my shoulder. I sighed. I would never get back on Ortho if resting my head on my hands hurt, but I didn't have to tell Callie that it hurt did I? No I certainly did not. The door opened. I didn't bother to see who it was. I already knew.

"Sloan go away." I said.

"Uh, I am most definitely not Sloan." Callie said. I bolted up and whacked my head on the ceiling. I grabbed my head.

"Ouch." I breathed. Callie flicked the light on.

"Gosh Kim, didn't mean to scare you are anything." Callie said gesturing to my head.

"Oh it's nothing. Why aren't you at dinner with Arizona?" I asked.

"She has to work tonight." Callie said. I nodded.

"Cool. Have you seen George?" I asked. Callie shook her head and sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed across from mine.

"Not since the pit this morning." She replied. I nodded.

"He's probably crashed in another on call room." I mused. Mark busted open the door making out with Lexie Grey. Lexie pulled away at the sight of me and Callie.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Callie, Kim, crap." She said embarrassed. Mark smirked.

"Torres, Green. Have a nice evening." He said and led Lexie out the door. Callie busted out laughing and I joined in.

"Did you see the look on Lexie's face?" She giggled. I grinned. Deep down I felt a twinge of jealousy but I pushed the thought away.

"Yeah." I said. Callie stopped laughing.

"Something wrong Kim?" She asked.

"Just tired." I said.

"How hard did you whack your head?" She asked.

"Haha. I'm medically fine Cal." I assured her. She shinned a light in my eyes.

"I believe you." She said. "Alright if you are fine medically, then what's wrong emotionally?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Girl hormones gone wild." I said.

"Look Kim. If you want to talk I'm here." Callie said encouragingly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Cal. I should probably go home, I'm really not feeling too hot." I said. Callie nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Green." She said,

"Hey, Dr. Torres…" I said as I jumped off the top bunk. I landed on my feet.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Call me Kim from now on or I'll insist on calling you Torres." I said and left the room. I walked down the halls out to my bike alone. I climbed on and pulled my helmet on. I flipped the kickstand up and rode off into the night. I really did not feel good. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew I heard a car blow their horn. My eyes snapped open and I saw headlights in my line of vision. I swerved and fell off my bike. I slid across the road and hit the curb. My shoulder didn't hurt at all, nothing hurt. I stood up and brushed myself off. The feeling of nausea was still there. My bike was laying in the road. I grabbed it and hopped back on. I started it up and rode home. I was so lucky. I could have died. At least that would have put and end to my emotional turmoil. Wow, I cant believe I'm thinking like this! I pulled up to the apartment building and parked my damaged bike. I climbed off and assessed the damage. I needed new mirrors and a new paint job. I sighed and pulled my helmet off. I carried my helmet into the apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My beautiful puppy George had given me ran to greet me.

"Hey champ." I said and sat my helmet down on the table. I kicked my boots off. George was asleep on the couch. I smiled and went into the bathroom. Champion followed me. I looked in the mirror.

"Dang." I said. Blood was seeping slowly out of a cut in my forehead. I did an exam of the rest of my body. Everything else looked good. Dangit, I was going to have a nasty scar. I sighed and pulled out my phone and searched for Sloan's name. I stared at the call button trying to will myself to press it. Champ stared up at me his tail wagging a mile a minute. I glanced down at him and he stared back at me with his head slightly tilted as if to say, 'come on Kim, whatcha waiting for. You're just calling him to stitch up your cut. No big deal.' I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Champ, no big deal." I said and scratched the Labrador puppy behind the ear. I hit send and held the phone to my ear. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Sloan asked.

"Hey Sloan, I need your help." I said.


	8. Struck By a Bug

"Kim? What have I told you about calling me Sloan?" Mark joked.

"Sorry. Mark, since we aren't in a relationship I call you Sloan. Look this is beside the point I really need your help." I pleaded.

"Yeah totally, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I uh, need you to do some stitches." I said.

"Why? What the heck happened?" He asked.

"I had a bike accident." I said.

"Oh my God. Where are you?" He asked.

"The apartment." I said.

"I'll be there in ten." He said and hung up. I sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor. Champ crawled into my lap and laid down. I smiled and stroked his chocolate brown ear. Before I knew it Mark was there.

"Dang Green. This is some cut. How is this the only thing wrong with you? Are you in shock?" He asked as he drove me to the ER so he could stitch me up.

"This is it Mark. I do feel nauseas though." I said leaning my head against the cool glass of the car window.

"Maybe a concussion?" He mused.

"Mark. I'm fine. I just didn't want it to scar so I called you." I said.

"Why didn't you have Georgie do it?" He teased.

"You know what. Just for the fun of it, I might just let the nausea get the best of me and loose my dinner all over your pretty interior." I said daring him to test me. He merely smirked and pulled into his parking spot. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of his car. I walked quickly into the hospital and up to the surgical floor. I ran smack into Bailey.

"Dr. Green why did you just get blood on my white coat?" She asked looking up at me. Her eyes feel on my cut. "My God, what happened to you?" She asked.

"I uh… Motorcycle." I said simply.

"I told you not to buy one, but no… Dr. Bailey doesn't know anything." She said. Mark appeared next to me.

"Dr. Bailey how nice to see you." He said. Miranda Bailey laughed and rolled her eyes at Mark.

"I see. You called Sloan to fix you up. Have a nice night." She said and walked away smiling to herself. Mark set up in the hallway with a tray and a chair for me to sit in. He got to work stitching me up.

"Are you sure you don't want a head CT? I mean you did say you were nauseas. Could be a concussion." He suggested.

"I assure you. I am fine." I insisted. He rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Callie walked by.

"Kim? What is going on?" Callie asked.

"Uh… I wrecked my bike." I said simply.

"Holy crap. This is serious. Did you get checked out?" She asked.

"No, but I don't need to. I'm totally fine." I said.

"You should get a CT at least." She insisted. I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Mark.

"If I get a CT will you two leave me alone?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yep." Mark said simply and finished the last stitch. Callie took me up to CT. The scans came back fine.

"See, I told you guys I was fine." I said.

"Still doesn't explain why you're nauseas." Mark said as we walked together down the surgical wing to get some coffee.

"Probably just the flu." I said opening the door that led into the stairwell.

"Shouldn't you go home and rest then?" Callie pressed. I shook my head.

"Like I told you a month ago. I need work to function." I said. Callie laughed.

"That's just because you've never had any down time before." She said. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to take the day off no matter what they said. Mark rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch.

"I gotta go." He said and ran off. Callie and I walked to the resident's lounge together. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sipped it. The clock on the wall read 11:56 p.m. the typically occupied lounge was empty so I grabbed a couch and laid down. We sat in silence for a while, neither spoke we just sipped our coffee. Callie broke the silence at 12:08 a.m.

"Kim are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said shortly. Callie sighed. Addison walked in.

"Hey does yours have any coffee left in it?" She asked. We nodded. Addison grabbed a cup and poured some. She sat down next to Callie. "What's up with the stitches?" She asked pointing to my head.

"Bike wreck." I said sipping my coffee. Addison looked shocked.

"Wow. See that's why I never rode a bike." She mused and sipped her coffee. I smiled.

"No offense Dr. Montgomery, but I cant see you on one." I giggled. Addison smiled.

"No Dr. Green, I cant see myself on one either." She smiled. I groaned, the nausea finally hitting me full effect.

"Kim? Kim are you okay?" Callie asked concerned. Addison sat the trashcan down next to my head.

"Ugh, I think I need to throw up." I said.

"Oh God. I cant see this." Addison said and left the room. Callie rubbed my back as I threw up.

"Oh God. I feel like crap." I said. Callie felt my forehead.

"Well no duh. You're burning up." She said. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Meredith came in around three in the morning. Callie had left to go round on her patients early. I was laying there waiting to throw up again.

"Oh my God. Kim are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay Mer?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No you look like crap." She laughed.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Bailey paged me to round for her." Meredith said.

"Bailey called in sick?" I asked.

"I guess so." She said.

"She was here three hours ago. What's going on that would make Miranda Bailey not come to work?" I asked. Meredith shrugged.

"To heck if I know." She said. I rolled my eyes. Meredith put the lid on her coffee.

"Bye K." She said and slipped out of the room. I rolled my eyes and curled up into a tighter ball. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	9. I Should Have Gone Home Revised

I woke up feeling even worse than when I'd fallen asleep. Someone had put a blanket over me while I was sleeping. Sunlight came in through the blinds in the lounge. I felt my forehead. Either my hands were freezing or I had a really high fever because my forehead felt like it was on fire. Addison came in with Derek arguing.

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping my last name." Derek said angrily as Addison poured a cup of coffee. I looked at my watch. It was six in the morning.

"Does it bother you?" Addison asked smugly.

"Yes Addison it does! It bugs me a lot!" Derek yelled.

"You know what fine! You want your precious name back? You can have it. I'll go get it changed to Montgomery!" Addison said and stormed out. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sorry Dr. Green." Derek mumbled and walked out of the lounge. I groaned and threw up. George came in.

"Hey Kim. Callie said you weren't feeling good." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't feel good at all George." I said. He felt my forehead.

"Holy crap Kim, your burning up. I'll have Callie come check on you. I have to go do a surgery." George said and left. I sighed. Callie came in later.

"Hey Kim." She said. I pulled my blanket up more.

"Hey Cal." I said weakly.

"Let me go get a thermometer and some stuff." She said. I nodded.

"Sure thing." I said. Callie smiled and left the lounge. Meredith, Alex, and Izzie came in.

"What's wrong with Green?" Alex asked Meredith.

"You know Alex, I can hear you." I said. Izzie giggled and poured a cup of coffee. She smiled at me and left the room. Meredith sat down in a chair across from me.

"Worse or better?" Meredith asked simply.

"Worse, much worse." I said. Callie came back in with her arms full of supplies.

"Morning." Callie said cheerfully to Alex and Meredith. Alex got his coffee and left.

"Later losers." He said and shut the door behind him. Meredith sighed.

"I'm going to skills lab. Feel better soon Kim." She said and left. Callie took my temperature.

"You're running a 102.4" She said.

"That's just fantastic. Two days after I get back into being able to do surgeries and I'm sick." I said.

"I'm sorry K." Callie said and drew some blood. "I'll run some test and see what it is. Get you back into the OR soon. On the bright side by the time your better you should be able to be on my service again." Callie said and slipped out of the room with my blood sample. I sighed. I needed to get rid of the stupid bug and get back into the OR. What really depressed me is that George was too preoccupied with cool surgeries to take care of his sick girlfriend but my best friend could find more time to take care of me than George could. Even Meredith cared more! Then again I was really close to Meredith too. But still! George should be the one taking care of me, not Callie and Meredith. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would take my body over. I received no such luck and after twenty minutes of trying to sleep I opened my eyes. I sighed and fished through the cupboards for some ibuprofen or something to make my fever go down. I found some Tylenol and took two. I stretched and changed the trash bag. I folded up the blanket and laid it neatly on the couch. I grabbed my pager and phone and clipped them to my pants, then I pulled my lab coat on and walked out of the lounge. I walked up to the surgical floor. Meredith was leaned on the nurse's station filling out charts. I popped up next to her.

"Hey Mer." I said. She jumped and turned to me.

"Kim? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh, I can't stay in there any longer. It will kill me. I need work." I said.

"Callie said you have a fever." Meredith stated.

"Uh yeah, I took some reducer. I'll be fine." I said.

"If you're sure." She said.

"I'm sure. Did Bailey ever show?" I asked.

"Yeah she came in an hour ago." Meredith said. Callie walked by with my results headed for the lounge.

"Hey Kim." She murmured as she walked by. Meredith and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Did she just walk right past me and say hi then keep walking to the lounge to talk to me?" I asked. Meredith nodded.

"She did."

"Uh, should we be worried?" I asked. Meredith giggled.

"Maybe she's the one who needs to be taken care of…" Meredith said. Callie opened the lounge door. Then suddenly she stopped and turned to face a giggling Meredith and I. Callie ran down to me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked angrily.

"Talking to Mer." I said.

"We think we need to get you a head CT." Meredith told Callie. I busted out laughing. Callie looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"You walked right by here and even said hey to me and then kept walking to the lounge." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, by the way you have the stomach virus. I got you some antibiotics." Callie said. I nodded and took them. I deposited them into my lab coat pocket.

"Thanks Cal. Now if you'll excuse me, Meredith and I are going to the skills lab." I said and stepped around Callie. She stopped me.

"Uh no. You need to go home and rest." Callie said sternly.

"Seriously Cal. I'm fine." I insisted.

"Kimberly Ann Green. Do not make me drag you home and take care of you. Where is George he'll back me up on this." Callie said. I rolled my eyes. Meredith nudged my arm.

"Kim, I think you better listen she might kill you if you don't." Meredith whispered. Callie smiled.

"Look Cal, if I start to feel like I'm going to throw up again then you can take me home and you know play mom." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." Callie said and walked off. Meredith smiled and we walked to the skills lab together. Meredith practiced her surgeries and I watched.

"I cannot believe you convinced Callie to let you stay." Meredith said. Not looking up from her work.

"Callie's like my sister. She trusts me to go home if I'm really feeling bad." I said. Meredith nodded.

"So she's your person kind of?" Meredith asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said. Meredith smiled.

"It's good to have a person." She said. Mark came into the skills lab.

"Hey Kim. Callie said you were sick. Why aren't you at home?" Mark asked.

"Because I don't want to be. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because you need to go home and get better." He said defensively.

"Mark that's not what I meant. I meant why do you care about what I do and don't do?" I asked. Mark squared his jaw.

"God Dangit Kim! Because I'm in love you! Can't you see it?" Mark exclaimed. He looked shocked like he couldn't believe what he had just said.


	10. Forgeting Something Unforgetable is Easy

Meredith dropped her tools. Her mouth was hanging open. I rolled my eyes.

"No Mark, you don't love me. You loved the sex." I said and walked out. Christina ran into me as I was leaving.

"Ugh. Don't touch me sicky." She grumbled. I shook my head. What a witch. I don't understand what her problem is with me. I searched for what seemed like forever for Callie. She was filling charts on the ortho floor. She looked up at me.

"K, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mark, Mark just told me he loved me. I think I'm going to be sick." I said.

"Are you sure you don't feel sick because you are sick and not because of what he said?" Callie asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused. My brain was not at all comprehending what she had just said. She laughed.

"Oh right, you sick, your brain is a bit groggy. I swear you should just go home." Callie said and grabbed a chart. She started to walk off and I followed her. "What did you tell him?" She asked as she turned a corner.

"I told him he didn't love me, he loved the sex. Then I left." I said. Callie laughed.

"Oh wow. That's quite a blow." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. Callie turned to me. Her face was filled with concern.

"Kim you really don't look good. You're really pale. You need to go home." She pressed.

"Cal, really I'm fine." I said. I felt dizzy though.

"K, you're swaying." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not." I said.

"Uh, yeah you are." She said. Things we're really moving now. My knees buckled and Callie dropped the chart and caught me. "I need a gurney over here!" Callie yelled. Bailey ran over to me and Callie.

"What the hell happened Torres?" She asked.

"She's sick, she's sick and I told her to go home and she refused and just then we were talking and all the sudden she collapsed." Callie said. I heard the fear in her voice. Things were fading into black. The lights glared into my vision. Dr. Bailey's face appeared in my vision.

"Dr. Green?" She asked. "Dr. Green." She repeated. Her voice was muffled as if she was speaking from behind a curtain. Then I went black. I woke up in a hospital bed. An IV pumped liquid into my arm. I had an awful headache. I rubbed my head with my IV arm. Dr. Bailey came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I've been run over by a truck. What happened?" I asked.

"Your body ran out of glucose." She said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Kim, you have type 1 diabetes." Dr. Bailey said.

"What?" I asked not believing it. Dr. Bailey sat down on my bed.

"Look Kim, I know it's a lot to take in." She said.

"A lot to take in?" I asked getting a little angry. "You aren't the one who's body practically attacks itself. I can't do long surgeries without stopping to make sure I have enough insulin so I don't faint." I said.

"Kim, calm down." Dr. Bailey said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't make it go up just by getting angry." I said.

"I'm not worried about that, blood pressure is what I'm worried about." She said.

"I don't have blood pressure issues." I said. Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Dr. Green." She said and walked out. Callie came in.

"Hey K." She said and brought me a box of chocolates.

"Uh. Cal, what are you doing?" I asked. She smiled.

"Kim, you're on a regulating IV. You can still eat sweets anyway, you just have to be careful." Callie said opening the box. I smiled and took one. I bit it and Callie laughed at the disgusted look on my face.

"Oh gross. Orange." I stated. Callie smiled. George came in with a teddy bear.

"Hey beautiful, go to see you non comatose." He said and handed me the teddy bear. He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"So do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Callie asked.

"Uh, I was in the skills lab with Meredith talking about you being like my person." I said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope." I said trying a different chocolate. This one was good.

"Oh you stole the caramel one!" Callie said angrily. I grinned.

"Yup and it was good." I said. Callie rolled her eyes. I smiled and chose another one. Callie bit into hers and made a face.

"Ew, strawberry." She said disgusted. I smiled. George left. I bit into mine.

"Wow, this is good. What is it?" I mused showing her the inside.

"Cream." She said. I finished it off.

"Mmm. I like cream." I said. Callie laughed. Meredith came in.

"Ooo. Chocolates!" She exclaimed taking one. She bit into it and gagged.

"Oh that's gross! What is that?" She asked showing us. Callie laughed.

"That would be the mystery one." She said. Meredith spit it out into the trashcan.

"So gross." She murmured. I giggled.

"That's what you get for stealing a chocolate from a helpless diabetic." I joked. Callie threw a fist in the air triumphantly.

"I got the chocolate filled!" She exclaimed. I laughed and threw one at her. She caught it in her mouth and bit into it. "Oh I found the other caramel one!" She giggled. Meredith took another one.

"Hah. Peanut butter! Score!" She giggled. I laughed and flopped back down in bed. I was exhausted all of the sudden.

"Come on we'll let you sleep." Callie said packing up the chocolates and sitting them on my bedside table. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. Meredith and Callie left and I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	11. The Wrong Guy

I woke up in my room all alone. My wrist itched and I had the urge to rip out my IV. Dr. Bailey came in.

"Good morning sleepy." She said.

"Ugh, when can I go back to work?" I asked. She laughed.

"Green, I would kill to be able to get the rest you are getting. When's the last time you went home? Work isn't the only thing in life you know." She said. I sighed.

"Being a surgeon is my passion Dr. Bailey. I can't not do it." I said. She laughed.

"You have so much to learn." She said.

"Seriously Dr. Bailey, when can I leave?" I asked.

"You have to be in here at least a week. We do that for all of the newly diagnosed diabetes patients and you are not an exception." She said sternly and left. A week? I was going to die in here an entire week not being able to work. I sound insane and crazed, maybe it's the insulin or my lack of sleep. Somehow I can't believe I'm sleep deprived considering I've slept the last hmm 2 days? I realize that most people would enjoy the days off work, those people are the people I pitty. Work is such a huge thing in our lives, if you don't like it, your life sucks. Because face it, we spend more minutes in work than we probably do anywhere else. George came in. he sat down on the end of my bed.

"Hey Kim." He said.

"Hi George." I said. He smiled.

"I love you." He said. The words left his mouth and immediately I thought of Sloan. I remembered his touch, the kiss that had come before the sex. My thoughts ended and I was face to face with George leaning in. I pulled away and was met with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry George, I can't do this." I said. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I… I think that I'm in love with someone else." I said. George slammed a jewelry box on my bedside table and stormed out. I stared open mouthed at the box. I grabbed it and opened it. A small but gorgeous ring sat in a velvet cushion. My heart skipped a beat. George O'Malley was going to propose to me. Dr. Bailey came in.

"Alright Green. Chief said you could go." She said unhooking my IV.

"Why?" I asked.

"He figured you wouldn't leave the hospital anyway. So we could monitor you. I see George proposed did you say yes?" She asked.

"I told him I loved someone else…" I said starring at the ring.

"I hope he doesn't go do anything stupid. He'd been talking about proposing for months." She said and left. I closed the box and slipped it into my pocket. I went down to the nearest gurney and curled up into a ball. I woke up to someone shaking me. Callie was standing over me. I sat up dazed. I felt dizzy.

"George ran off and joined the military!" She yelled.

"Oh my God. Bailey was right. He did something stupid." I said.

"What? Do you know something of this?" She asked.

"Last night he was going to propose and I told him I loved someone else. Bailey said that I'd destroyed him and she hoped that he wouldn't go do something stupid and he did." I said.

"George proposed?" She said. I nodded.

"Well sort of. He never got around to it." I said.

"Who are you in love with?" She asked.

"Mark." I whispered. Callie's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me Cal." I said. She shook her head.

"Come on we have to convince George that this is a bad idea." She said. I stood up and immediately my knees gave out. Callie caught me.

"Callie can you hand me my kit?" I asked. Callie helped me back on to the gurney and tossed my the black case containing my meter and insulin. I checked my blood sugar.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Callie, go get Bailey now!" I said. Callie ran off. I put my head on the wall. At this rate I would never be able to operate again. Owen walked by. I grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face me.

"What is your problem Green?" He asked.

"You talked George into joining the military didn't you?" I asked.

"I merely suggested it. isn't it great though?" He beamed. I shook my head, making things spin.

"No, George is going to go get himself killed." I said.

"No." Owen said shortly and walked off. Callie and Bailey came running down the hall. Bailey took my meter. She gave me a shot of something.

"There, don't scare me like that again. Be careful. See this is why we hold patients a week." She mumbled and walked off. I sighed.

"Come on George should be getting out of his surgery with the chief soon." Callie said. I nodded and stood up slowly. The medication hadn't taken effect quite yet. We were almost to the OR when our pagers went off.


	12. Regret

Callie and I ran off down to the ER.

"What's going on?" Callie asked Bailey.

"Some guy got hit by a bus trying to save a girl." She said.

"Is he unidentified?" I asked. Bailey nodded.

"Another John Doe." She reported. I nodded.

"How bad off is he?" Meredith asked appearing next to me.

"He's bad." Bailey muttered and walked off. Meredith helped me tie my trauma gown and then I helped her.

"I can't believe Bailey is letting you work already." Meredith whispered. I nodded.

"Me either. Espically since I just had a spell maybe five minutes ago." I said. Callie nuged me and pointed toward the doors. A gurney had just touched the floor. They wheeled the man by. My eyes fell on him and my stomach dropped. I knew this man. Somehow I knew that I knew him. Callie ran off to assist and Meredith followed. I stood frozen. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this John Doe. Meredith turned when she realized I wasn't following. She trotted over to me.

"Kim you okay?" She asked.

"I have a bad feeling Mer. I know this guy somehow. I think maybe I loved him once." I said. Meredith looked at me with concern. She felt my forehead.

"Are you sure your feeling okay? You could still be sick." She said with concern. I shook my head.

"I'm physically fine." I assured her.

"This feeling is really bothering you isn't it?" Meredith asked concerned. I nodded.

"I swear, it's like he's someone I'm really close to." I said. Meredith nodded.

"GREEN! GREY! LITTLE HELP HERE!" Hunt yelled. Meredith smiled at me sympathetically and we ran down to trauma one. The patient was coding.

"Charge paddles to two hundred!" Bailey yelled. I stood there frozen starring at the man. "Green! Charge the dang paddles!" She yelled. I didn't move.

"Meredith! Get Green out of here." Chief shouted. Alex pushed me out of the way and charged the paddles. I stumbled and fell backwards. My head hit the wall behind me. I grabbed it.

"What the hell Karev?" I asked. Meredith pulled me out of the trauma room. She had me sit down on a gurney and checked to see if I was okay.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked once she had determined Alex's rudeness hadn't injured me.

"No, but I definitely know him somehow." I said. Meredith nodded. Chief stuck his head out of the room.

"Grey! We need you in here! Green, go lay down." He ordered. Meredith ran back into the trauma room. I stood up and walked in with her.

"What the heck is she doing in here?" Bailey asked.

"Please, I can focus now." I begged. Chief nodded.

"Fine, Grey and Green, you're on this case." He decided. I nodded and jumped in where Bailey told me to. We took John Doe to surgery and patched up what we could then we took him to the ICU. Meredith went to check on him later. I stood at the nurses station across from his room. Meredith gasped and looked down at her hand. She ran out of the room.

"Kim, Kim it's George." She gasped. I couldn't breathe. I felt faint. "Kim, do you need to sit down?" She asked. I nodded and sat down on the floor. "Forreal? Come on, on a gurney at least. Is your blood sugar okay?" She asked.

"I'm sure it's fine, just the fact that you just told me it's my ex-boyfriend." I said. Meredith sighed. "Wait, how do you know that?" I asked.

"He, he wrote 007 in my hand." She said. "I need to go tell everyone." She said and ran off. I sat on the gurney and stared into George's room. He was dying he was dying. I was a heartless witch. I had killed George O'Malley. I needed a drink. I got up and walked down to the cafeteria. I paid for a coffee and walked back up to George's floor. I sat down on the gurney and rested my head on the wall again. I finished off my coffee quickly. I threw it into a nearby wastebasket and continued to stare at the ceiling. Coffee definitely did not work. I needed a beer. Better yet some tequila. I killed George O'Malley. I killed George O'Malley. Holy frick, I killed George! I really needed a drink. It was all my fault, George was dying and I was to blame. I'd killed George O'Malley, dang I needed a gun or something. Meredith ran by.

"Do you not here the monitors?" She asked. I glanced at George's room. Nurse were running about frantically. I sprung up and ran into George's room. We took him to surgery.

"I cant get it!" Bailey cried in frustration. "Where the heck is that bleeder. Come on George don't do this to us." She pleaded. Derek stepped away from George's head.

"I got it!" He cried triumphantly. George's heart monitor went nuts and then it went flat. They tried to shock him back but after fifteen minutes of hopeless pumping Bailey was pulled away by chief.

"Bailey, Bailey he's gone." He said. I couldn't breathe. I leaned over and gasped for air. I felt myself passing out. Callie ripped my mask off and held me.

"Kim, Kim calm down." She said. I started to cry.

"It's my fault. I killed him. I told him I loved someone else and he…he….he…" I said in between sobs. I struggled to continue.

"Hey, Hey, it's not your fault that George jumped in front of a bus to save a girl." Callie said. The others were silent and somber as Callie held me. It hurt, everything hurt. I didn't want to carry on. George was dead because of me. No matter what anyone told me, I had killed George. I felt dizzy. I felt really dizzy. The room was spinning like a newly released top. I started falling.

"KIM!" Callie screamed as I hit the blood covered OR floor. The tile felt good on my burning skin. Strong hands rolled me over on my back.

"Kim?" Bailey asked. "Kim can you hear me?" Bailey repeated. I couldn't even tell where she was I was so dizzy.

"Kim?" Meredith asked.

"I NEED A GURNEY!" Bailey yelled. Pain ripped through my abdomen and I gasped for air.

"Kim, can you tell me what hurts?" Callie asked. I tried but nothing escaped my lips. No sound emitted from my throat. I was surprised I was still conscious. Derek picked me up and sat me down on a gurney. I felt someone push me out of the room and to an elevator.

"Kim are you still with us?" Bailey asked as someone slapped an oxygen mask on me. I nodded best I could. Everything was groggy. I looked at Bailey for a second and then next thing I knew it was black.


	13. I Realized a Little too Late

I woke up in pain, in a hospital bed. I was totally confused.

"Hey Kim." Mark said appearing in the doorway.

"Hey Mark." I said simply. He came into my room and sat down in a chair by my bed. I winced.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My stomach is killing me." I said. He nodded.

"I can go get you some Morphine." He suggested. I nodded.

"That would be absolutely fantastic." I said. He nodded and left my room. I stared at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think of how I was to blame for killing George. Dr. Bailey came in.

"Hello Dr. Green, welcome back." She said and checked my vitals.

"What happened?" I asked. I gritted my teeth to avoid yelling from the pain.

"We had to take out your Appendix." She said.

"Am I supposed to be in this much pain?" I asked. Bailey looked over my vitals.

"You're vitals suck, and no. Where are you hurting?" She asked concerned and began to examine my abdomen. She pressed near my stomach and the pain intensified.

"Right there." I said. Bailey nodded.

"We need to run a post op CT." She decided. I nodded.

"Fantastic. Can we do this now? Cause I'd really like to get rid of this pain." I said. Mark came in with a syringe.

"What is that?" Bailey asked.

"I brought her some Morphine." He said. Bailey nodded.

"Good. I was just going to get some of that. Give it here." She said. Mark handed it over.

"Right, I have patients." He said awkwardly and walked off. Bailey pushed the Morphine into my IV. She paged my intern Dr. Langlois to take me up to CT.

"This is awkward." He muttered as he pressed the button and the bed moved into the machine. I smiled.

"This bother you Dr. Langlois?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just a little, I think of you as my hard core Resident, not a vulnerable patient. It's so weird and out of character." He said. I smiled.

"Well all have our weaker times Langlois." I reminded him as the bed moved back out he nodded.

"That we do." He said and helped me back into the wheelchair. I smiled as he wheeled me back to my room. The Morphine had taken full affect and I didn't feel pain at all. He situated me back in my bed and left. Callie came in.

"Hey Kim. George's mom wants us to decide wither or not to donate George's organs." She said quietly.

"Yes. It's George were talking about here. He got hit by a bus saving a girl. He'd want us to donate his organs." I said. Callie nodded.

"You're right. So how are you feeling?" She asked sitting down.

"Emotionally or recovering from surgery?" I asked.

"Emotionally, I can look at your vitals and tell how you're recovering." She said. I nodded.

"Well, I feel like the whole thing is my fault, and maybe a little bit suicidal." I said.

"Kim, look. It wasn't your fault." She said calmly.

"Yeah it was Cal. I broke his heart, he joined the military, he was going home to tell his mother, he got hit by a bus. So my fault." I said.

"No, you cant help that you didn't love him nor can you help how he reacted. It's not your fault." She assured me.

"Everyone hates me for killing Bambi." I said.

"Okay, that might be true…" She said.

"See!" I exclaimed.

"That is no reason to be suicidal." She remarked. Bailey came in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." She said. Callie shook her head.

"Nope, I was actually on my way to go talk to Mrs. O'Malley." Callie said and slipped out of the room.

"You have a perforated ulcer." Bailey said.

"Great another surgery." I muttered. Bailey sighed.

"Not my fault you have health issues." She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Same old Bailey." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Dr. Langlois will prep you for surgery." She said and slid out of the room. Dr. Langlois came in and prepped me. Then he took me up to surgery. I guess everything went fine because I woke up three hours later pain free. I shifted and cleared my throat. I sighed and closed my eyes. I'd been unconscious for three hours but I was still absolutely exhausted. I closed my eyes and felt sleep's strong arms welcome me in. When I woke up Mark was asleep in a chair near my bed. I sighed and stared at his sleeping form. He looked worried, just a little bit, not enough that anyone else would notice, but I could tell. I was still incredibly tired but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to watch him sleep. That sounds really stalkerish I know. I wish I could tell him I was in love with him too and then we could be happy and get married and have kids, and he would propose and not go get hit by a bus. God that was so my fault. If Mark wasn't so darn desirable and sexy, this wouldn't have been a problem. I would have gotten married to Bambi and been blindly happy. Then again, if my kids has came out looking like George… Oh my God! That is soo mean. George is dead and I'm worried about my kids having looked like him? I needed to see a therapist… No never mind, I don't want to feel like another specimen that they pick apart. I would get over the fact that I killed George O'Malley by myself. Callie's words played over in my mind.

"_Kim, look. It wasn't your fault." She said calmly._

"_Yeah it was Cal. I broke his heart, he joined the military, he was going home to tell his mother, he got hit by a bus. So my fault." I said. _

"_No, you cant help that you didn't love him nor can you help how he reacted. It's not your fault." She assured me._

"_Everyone hates me for killing Bambi." I said. _

Callie might be right. I mean I can't control how Bambi reacts. Oh my God. Now I'm calling him Bambi. I think maybe I should just sleep… Yeah that sounds good to me. I closed my eyes and tried hard to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I sighed and sat up in bed. I put my head in my hands and did something I hadn't done yet. I cried. I cried like a freaking baby. George was gone. Regardless if I had killed him, he was gone. Regardless if I loved Mark, I had loved him once. I had loved him more than anything once. Maybe I did still love him a little bit. Maybe marrying George would have been great. No it would have been great no doubt about it. What the heck had I been thinking. I was still in love with George and now he was dead. I would have been okay being married to George. Mark would have found someone else. Probably Lexie, but I loved Mark too. Oh what the hell had I done? I cried endless tears until someone's arms wrapped around me. I didn't bother to look up. I knew who it was. I could smell him.

"I love you Mark." I whispered. I knew Mark was smiling.

"I love you too Kim." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't smile, it was true, I did love him, but I loved George too, and George was dead. There was no reason to smile. George was gone.


	14. Another Grey

**Okay, so I know it skips a lot but bear with me, I explain what's happened in the last three months as it progresses.**

Three Months Later

I walked into Seattle Grace with Mark. Mark smiled at me and went on his way to the Attending's locker room. I made my way to the Resident's locker room. The last three months, I had changed a lot. I was going out with Mark and Christina actually didn't hate me anymore. The hospital seemed slightly empty without George and Addison. Addison had gone to LA after a very interesting night with Derek that involved some inappropriate sex. I mean that was like only a month ago but still. Meredith had of course, like the love sick puppy she is had forgiven Derek immediately. I personally would not have forgiven him ever. But then again, I'm a pro at holding grudges. Oh and we had merged with the evil spawn from Mercy West. I walked into the locker room and was greeted by Christina.

"Hey Kim. How was sex with McSteamy last night?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Same old Christina. The Mercy Westers looked at us like we were freaks. I laughed.

"We didn't do it last night. I didn't feel good." I said. Mark had wanted to have sex, like he really wanted to have sex, but as soon as I told him I felt like barfing he rolled over and fell asleep. One particularly annoying Mercy Wester, April Kepner looked at me weird.

"Maybe you should abstain more often." She suggested.

"God Kepner, no one asked you." Christina spat.

"Don't talk to her like that." Reid said. Christina rolled her eyes.

"Who are you with today?" I asked Meredith.

"Uh, Hunt I believe." She said. I nodded.

"Sounds fun. Who are you with Percy?" I asked a Mercy Wester, one who I didn't hate.

"Uh, Sloan." He said. I nodded.

"That's cool. He's nice once you get to know him." I said.

"Seems like you know him pretty well." Jackson Avery said.

"Avery." Percy warned.

"Forreal Charles? You're going to turn on us?" Jackson asked.

"She's just trying to be nice." Percy said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I gotta bounce." Jackson said and left. Percy sighed and laced up his sneakers. I walked out of the locker room with him.

"Sorry about Jackson. He's kind of a jerk until you get to know him." Percy said. I smiled.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Everyone is really ugly towards all of you guys. It's only right if a few of you guys are like that to us." I said. Percy nodded and grabbed a coffee. He handed the cashier four dollars and handed me one.

"Here." He offered awkwardly. I took it and sipped it.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled. He looked really awkward when he smiled. I grinned. "Come on let's go find Sloan. I'm with him again too." I said. Percy smiled and followed me. Callie slid in next to us.

"Morning Dr. Percy, Dr. Green, I am in need of my prodigy today." Callie said.

"I was going to work with Mark." I said. Callie crossed her arms.

"Kim, you should go. I can help Sloan." Percy said. I nodded.

"Okay. Alright Cal, what we got?" I asked. Callie perked up and led me away.

"We have a lot to do today…" I was really paying attention while Callie talked. A man I had never seen before was walking by. He wore light blue scrubs like me but he was definitely new. If someone that hot had been here longer than a day, I would have known. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and flashed a smile. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. "Kim… Kim… Kim! Earth to Kim!" Callie yelled. I looked at her.

"Right um sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked and felt my forehead. "You seem really out of it." Callie said worriedly. I frowned.

"What? Of course I'm okay." I said.

"You know last time you told me that, you passed out on me. Is your sugar okay?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I checked before we left the house. It's fine." I said. Callie nodded.

"Alright, just don't go down on me again." She warned. I nodded. "Okay, let's go we have a knee reconstruction." She said. I smiled and followed her. Yes! A five hour surgery! Just what I needed. We scrubbed in and halfway through I felt like my sugar was low but I had my hands holding a critical bone. I couldn't move or it would screw the whole thing up. So I sucked it up and prayed to God I could make it until the end. I glanced at the timer. Oh my gosh. I was not going to make it two more hours. I held on as long as I could. When I started to get dizzy I looked at the clock. Frick I had an hour left. Callie looked up at me.

"Kim are you okay?" She asked. I tried to look at her straight, but she was moving too much. "Kim?" She asked.

"My sugar is low." I said. She looked down at my shaky hands.

"Crap." She said. The nurses looked at my hands then at me. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Let me take your spot." She said. I nodded. Olivia took hold of the bone and I let go. I collapsed into a man's arms. He looked down at me. It was the hottie. He picked me up and carried me out of the OR. He sat me down on a gurney that was pushed up against the wall. He took care of me. Then he packed up my stuff and gave me two glucose tablets. After I stopped feeling shaky he sat down next to me on the gurney. He looked at me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kyson Grey. Meredith's brother." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Kim Green. I didn't know Meredith had a brother." I said. Kyson nodded.

"Yeah, we're twins actually." He said. I nodded.

"So, are all of the Grey's surgeons?" I asked. Kyson smiled.

"I guess so. I'm a 3rd year resident." He said. I nodded.

"Well, unless you failed, you would be in the same year as Meredith." I joked. Kyson grinned and nodded.

"So, I'm new and you're the first person who hasn't yelled at me today, so would you like to get a drink with me tonight?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds cool." I agreed. Kyson grinned wider.

"It's a date then. See you at seven in the lounge?" Kyson suggested. I nodded.

"Cool." I agreed. Kyson smiled and walked off. I laid there for a while before I finally fell asleep. I woke up when someone threw open the OR door. I shot up. Callie stormed out. She yelled something in Spanish and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" I asked and followed her down the hall.

"The stupid idiot Olivia moved the freaking bone! Added another hour and a half to my work. I have better things to do then pick up after her mess!" Callie yelled and then started rambling in Spanish.

"Whoa, Callie. Calm down." I said. Callie stopped rambling in Spanish.

"Sorry." She muttered. I smiled.

"Okay, so you told her off right?" I asked. Callie nodded

"Yep."

"Okay good. Now we can go do the next thing k?" I said. Callie nodded.

"Right. I just need to focus." She decided and led me down the hall I smiled. We passed by Kyson and I waved. He grinned at me. Later I met Kyson in the lounge after I had changed out of my scrubs.

"Hey Kim. Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out of the hospital together. We pulled up to Joe's and Kyson opened the door for me. I smiled and slipped into Joe's. Thankfully Mark was on call tonight. He would have killed me. Kyson and I sat down at the bar.

"Hey Joe. I'll take the hardest thing you got. I'm going to need it." I said. Joe nodded.

"Long day?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I said. Joe slid me a drink. I caught it and drank some. Wow that was strong. "Dang Joe! What did you put in this?" I asked. Joe laughed.

"You do not want to know." He said. I shrugged and took another sip. Wow that was STRONG, but incredibly good. I don't remember much after about the third one. Except that I felt like crap and Kyson was still sober. Kyson picked me up and carried me to the car. We were almost home when I threw up in his car.

"Shoot, I'm sorry." I said. I had a massive headache. Kyson looked worriedly at me.

"Kim. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kyson, I'm just drunk." I said. Kyson nodded

"Right. Just wondering how that works with you being diabetic and all." He murmured.

"I looked it up. I think I'll be fine." I said. Kyson nodded.

"If you say so." He agreed and pulled into his driveway. I looked up. He lived with Meredith? Oh joy. Kyson lifted me up and carried me into the house. Meredith and Izzie were talking in the kitchen. I had my arms around Kyson's neck and my head in his shirt. I felt so sick.

"Where can I put her?" Kyson asked.

"Holy crap Ky. Didn't take you long." Izzie said.

"Shut up Iz. Come on Mer, where can I put her. Quick before she barfs again." Kyson said. Meredith led Kyson over to the couch where he deposited me onto the couch. I curled up and tried to clear the nausea. I rolled over and threw up into a bucket.

"Kyson. Did you check her sugar?" Meredith asked as I threw up again.

"Uh no. I should do that shouldn't I?" Kyson asked dumbly. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Oh good lord Kyson!" Meredith said. Izzie took care of me the rest of the night and after I stopped throwing up and everyone else had went to bed, I snuck into Kyson's bed and climbed into bed with him. He smiled and pulled me in close. I looked up at him and our lips met. We kissed passionately and my drunkenness got the best of me and well you know what happened next. I fell asleep afterwards with my head on his chest.


	15. Crackers and Surgeries

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. Holy Frick. I was naked next to Kyson. Oh my God. Oh my God. What the heck happened last night? Oh my God, Mark is going to KILL me when he finds out I slept with someone else. I pulled my scrubs on and went down stairs. Izzie and Meredith were talking at the table.

"Morning Kim, feeling better?" Izzie asked and handed me a bottle of water. I nodded and drank some.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my lab coat. I clipped my pager to one of the pockets and deposited my phone into my scrub pants pocket. Then I stuffed my kit into my other pants pocket. I opened the door and was about to leave when Izzie stopped me.

"Kim, you have to eat. Take a muffin." Izzie suggested. I nodded. "Right." I said and took a muffin. Then I went out the door. I took a Taxi to work and got there the same time as Bailey.

"Good morning Dr. Green. Car not working? Or did you have a one-night stand last night?" She asked.

"Uh, the second one." I said. "With um, Meredith's brother." I confessed. Bailey stopped and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You need to get far away from the Grey's." She said sternly. I nodded.

"Believe me. I know." I said and started to walk again. Bailey followed me.

"They are a weird family Green. What you don't want to get involved in. Plus I like you, and the Grey's would corrupt you. I love Meredith, but she has frequent moments of stupidity." Bailey said. I smiled. Percy slid in next to me.

"Hey Kim." He said.

"Hi Charles." I said.

"Green, Percy, I need you guys with me today." Bailey said. We nodded.

"Cool, why?" Percy asked dumbly.

"I have a ton of surgeries that's why." Bailey snapped. I smiled. Oh today was going to be a fun day. I loved it when we had tons of surgeries to do. Two surgeries later Percy and I were leaning on the nurse's station filling out charts. Someone came up behind me and poked me in the side. I jumped and turned around. It was Kyson; he grinned and leaned on the station next to me.

"Hey Green." He said seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"Kyson not now." I said suddenly feeling sick.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You." I said shortly in an attempt to get rid of him. I needed to throw up. Kyson backed away.

"Whatever." He said. Mark came up on my way to the bathroom.

"Hey Kim. Meredith said you got drunk last night. Is the hangover bad?" Mark asked sincerely.

"I don't have one." I said fighting the rising liquid.

"Okay. Dinner tonight? My treat." Mark offered. I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said. Mark smiled.

"See you then!" He said and ran off. I nodded and as soon as Mark was out of sight I bolted into the bathroom and threw up. I flushed the toilet and walked out to a sink.

"You okay?" Callie asked. I shook my head. "Are you sick again?" Callie asked.

"Ugh. I think so." I said. Callie felt my forehead.

"You are really warm." She said. I sighed and plopped down on the bathroom floor.

"Do I need to get Mark to carry you home?" Callie asked. I nodded. I just felt that bad. Callie helped me up. "Come on, let's go find Mark." She said. I nodded like a little kid and Callie led me out of the bathroom. We found Mark in the Attending's lounge. He smiled at me and Callie, and then he saw my face and his face fell.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kim's sick." Callie said. Mark nodded.

"Come on K, let's go home." Mark said and led me out of the room. We ran into Bailey.

"Green we have a surgery in twenty." Bailey reminded me.

"No she doesn't. She's sick, I'm taking her home." Mark said. Bailey nodded.

"Feel better Green." She said as Mark and I walked out the front door. I was almost to his truck when I threw up again. Mark felt my forehead.

"You are burning up!" Mark exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah Mark. And I feel like crap. I just want to go home curl up and never emerge again." I said. I threw up again.

"Careful. Don't get dehydrated Kim." He warned.

"Like I can control it Mark." I said. Mark sighed and scooped me up. He carried me to his truck and laid me down across the back seat. I fell asleep in his truck when I woke up I was in Mark's bed. Mark came in with a tray of stuff.

"Hey, I didn't know if you could keep anything down, but I brought you some crackers and chicken noodle soup. Cause, you need to try to eat." Mark said. I nodded.

"Thanks Mark." I said. Mark smiled.

"Any time." He said and set the tray down. I looked at the food and instantly felt like loosing what ever was left in my stomach.

"I can't eat it." I said. Mark frowned.

"K. You should at least try." Mark encouraged.

"Mark, I can't even look at it." I said. Mark pulled out a thermometer and took my temperature.

"Yeah. 103.6" Mark said shaking his head. I flopped down on to the pillow.

"Sleep." I groaned.

"Do I need to set up a feeding tube?" Mark joked. I threw a pillow at him.

"No. Don't joke. I feel like I've been ran over by a truck." I said.

"Don't make me feed you." Mark warned. "I'll do it."

"Mark, unless you want it to end up all over you I wouldn't do it." I said. Mark sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. He kissed me on the forehead and walked out, leaving the food with him. I closed my eyes and feel asleep.


	16. The Patient That Changed My Life

I woke up feeling a lot better. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. Mark came in.

"Morning sleepy." He said.

"Is it seriously morning?" I asked. Mark nodded.

"Yep. Six a.m." He chirped and took my temperature.

"You make me feel like such a little kid." I complained. Mark laughed.

"A miraculous recovery." Mark joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on I'm starving let's go get breakfast." I urged. Mark smiled. I pulled my scrubs on and tied my hair up in a pony tail.

"Well, at least you're eating again." He joked and followed me out to his car. Mark drove to a dinner in downtown Seattle in the vicinity of the hospital so we could walk to it. Mark and I had breakfast there for the next two weeks, it became our thing. This morning I had been feeling nauseas. I sincerely hoped that I wasn't sick again. That would seriously suck. Mark cocked his head at me funny when I hardly touched my eggs.

"K, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not hungry." I lied.

"You aren't sick again are you? I mean it's only been two weeks since you were sick." He asked feeling my forehead.

"Mark, I'm fine." I snapped. Mark pulled his hand away defensively.

"Relax." He said. My pager went off.

"Mark I have to go. Meredith's paging me." I said and left the dinner. I walked to the hospital mainly to get away from Mark and because I thought it would help with the nausea. I met Meredith in the resident locker room.

"Hey K." She said and laced up her sneakers happily.

"Hey Mer. You paged?" I asked. Meredith nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She declared and pulled on her lab coat.

"Mer, that's awesome. I need your help." I began. Meredith nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked.

"A pregnancy test." I said.

"It's not my brother is it?" She asked warily.

"I think it could be his if there is one." I said. Meredith sighed.

"Kyson did always have problems keeping his pants on." She said. I smiled.

"Well I helped. I guess you aren't the dirty mistress after all. I am." I said. Meredith grinned.

"I guess you are. Here, I have an extra one." She said pulling a test out from under her coat. I took it.

"Thanks Mer. I'll page you when I find out." I said. Meredith nodded and left me alone in the locker room. I went into the bathroom and did what I had to do. Seven minutes later I looked at it. A tiny small death sentence of a plus sign was what stared back up at me. I sighed and dumped in into the trash. I walked into the halls of Seattle Grace. Callie came up to me.

"Hey. Mark said you ran out on breakfast today. Everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant, and it's not Mark's." I said. Dr. Bailey fell into step next to us.

"Dr. Green. I need you on my service." Bailey said. I gladly followed her leaving Callie standing there open-mouthed. Bailey and I met up with Charles outside our patient's room.

"Can I have my surgery today?" The patient asked.

"Mary, I'm sorry but your blood levels are too low." Dr. Bailey said.

"Come on Dr. B." She pleaded.

"Percy hang some blood and maybe tomorrow." Bailey said. I smiled to Mary and followed Dr. Bailey out. We hung out at the nurse's station for a while when the husband came out of Mary's room with Charles Percy.

"I'm going to go get her some Pizza." The husband said. Dr. Bailey nodded.

"Pizza sounds good." I mused once the husband had left. Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes and handed the nurse Mary's chart. Percy left to go do whatever Percy does. Don't ask me. I went off with Dr. Bailey. We went to check on Mary thirty minutes later. My pager and Bailey's went off.

"Code Purple. What the heck." I murmured. Code purple meant a shooter was in the hospital and that we were on lockdown. Bailey shot me a glance and started checking Mary's vitals.

"Dr. B, what are you doing?" Mary asked after Bailey checked her vitals for the eighth time.

"Nothing just wanting to be thorough." Bailey said.

"You two don't seem to be the kind of people who would be hanging out with me." Mary said. Percy burst into the room.

"The the shooter is on the floor." Percy panted. My heart skipped a beat.

"A…a…a…a…Shooter!" Mary practically yelled. I heard gun shots. Bailey flicked off Mary's monitor.

"Mary play dead." Bailey said and pulled the covers over her head. "Percy Green, hide. Now." Bailey said. Percy and I went into the bathroom." I heard footsteps then the door to the bathroom swung open. Gary Clark stood in the doorway. The man who's wife me and Lexie Grey had taken off life support under Derek and Richard's orders. He saw me and tightened his grip on the gun he pointed it at me.

"You, you and Dr. Grey pulled the plug on my wife." He said angrily.

"Mr. Clark please. Let's be rational." I said. My right hand went instinctively to my stomach. I had lost a baby once before and I was not losing this one. Mr. Clark shook his head.

"You killed her. She could have made it." He said and pulled the trigger the next thing I knew I was on the floor. He had gotten me in the right lung. I couldn't breathe. "You. Are you a surgeon?" Mr. Clark asked Percy.

"Yes sir." Percy said shakily.

"You think you're gods. Well you aren't and I'm going to prove it. She'll die soon and so will you." Mr. Clark said and pulled the trigger. Percy fell forward out of the room. I heard Mr. Clark leave the bathroom. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. I gasped at the pain.

"Are you a surgeon!" Mr. Clark demanded. Oh my God, Dr. Bailey.

"No. no. I'm a nurse." Dr. Bailey said shakily. The door slammed and I knew Mr. Clark had left.

"Dr. Percy!" Bailey exclaimed. "Oh my God." She breathed. I was starting to get dizzy. Bailey came into the bathroom and she gasped.

"Kim, Kim, you have to stay with me." She said and kneeled down to look at my wound. "Dang. It's lodged into your lung." She said and tried to get me into the room. She actually managed to carry me into the room. She laid me down on a bed sheet. I glanced at Charles's form. He wasn't breathing.

"Dr. B is he dead?" Mary asked. She had changed into her clothes and undid her IV so she could help Dr. Bailey.

"Yes." Bailey told her and tried to choke back tears. "It got him in the heart." She said. She applied pressure to my wound and I cried out. "Shhh, Kim calm down calm down. He'll come back." Bailey said. I nodded.

"It hurts." I struggled to say. Bailey nodded.

"I know. We're going to get you to an OR and I'm going to get it out and you're going to be okay. Do you understand? You are going to be just fine." Bailey said. I nodded. Kyson burst into the room.

"I heard Dr. Bailey call on the dispatch and I ran to help." He said out of breath. He looked at Percy then at me.

"Oh my God." He said. Kyson set up and IV of Morphine and blood. He found an oxygen tube and set it up. The only thing now was I was bleeding twice as fast as the blood was coming in.

"We need to get her to an OR." Bailey said. Mary was staring out the window at the mass of people standing outside the hospital. Kyson lifted me carefully bridal style. Bailey put her arm around Mary and led her into the hallway. Kyson pressed the elevator button.

"Dr. Bailey. The elevators are off." Kyson said.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"They're off." He repeated stupidly.

"We have to get out of here. Can you carry her down the stairs?" Bailey asked.

"We're on the fourth floor but I can try." Kyson said. He got to maybe the second floor before his knees gave out and he sat me down.

"One more floor." Bailey cried angrily. Kyson leaned against the wall. He grunted and picked me up again. He carried me down one more flight and out the main doors. Callie and Teddy ran over to us. Everything was fading so fast. They put me on a gurney and wheeled me over to an ambulance. Teddy rode in the back with me to Seattle Pres. They took me to an OR. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in Seattle Grace.


	17. Recovery and a Difficult Diagnoses

_I knew I had to be dead because George was staring right at me. He looked sad and happy to see me at the same time._

"_Hey Kim." He said._

"_George. Why are you here? Am I dead?" I asked. George shook his head. _

"_No, you're close though. Ask Mer, experiences like this happen to her a lot." He joked. I smiled remembering when Meredith had told me about her encounter when she drowned. _

"_Hey, my lab coat says Seattle Grace, we're Seattle Grace Mercy West." I mused._

"_Yeah, well I never knew Seattle Grace Mercy West so it's just Seattle Grace." George joked. I nodded._

"_Makes sense. I miss it just being Seattle Grace, I miss you." I said. Denny walked in._

"_George, enough small talk man, she doesn't have a lot of time." Denny urged._

"_Right. You're here because I have to tell you something." George began._

"_George that's real discreet." I said rolling my eyes._

"_Actually two things." George said._

"_Okay George, spill would you. According to Denny I don't have long." I said._

"_First thing, the baby is Mark's. Yeah. Second thing, I'm not dead." George said._

"_What? Denny is he pulling my leg?" I asked._

"_George is in Iraq." Denny said._

"_Then how are you here?" I asked._

"_It's called a dream sequence." Denny said and shot George a look like are you stupid. George smiled._

"_I tell you this to tell you that I'm flying back in tomorrow. I got shot in the leg and now I'm honorably discharged." George said. I smiled. My side started to hurt. I put my hands over my side. George sighs. "You're being called back, I'm sorry, you're going to be hurting for a while and you might not make it. I only hope I get to see you before you go." George said. I felt liquid on my hands. I pulled them away to look. They were soaked in blood. George looked sad. My side tore with pain I cried out and then everything went black. _

I woke up in ICU. With a tube shoved down my throat. I knew that I needed to remain calm but I just couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. Meredith ran in.

"Kim, calm down. Kim breathe." She soothed and stroked my hair. Teddy came in.

"Dr. Green, you need to calm down okay? Take a deep breath. I cant take the tube out right now. Your lung is too damaged." Teddy said. I tried but I couldn't calm down.

"Do we need to sedate her?" Meredith suggested. Teddy shook her head.

"She'll just wake up and freak out again. How about a medically induced coma?" Teddy suggested. I mean if you were hearing this you would freak out but I knew they were only going to help me.

"Until we could take the tube out." Meredith agreed. "I'll do it." Meredith said.

Callie's View

My best friend was in a medically induced coma six weeks pregnant with a hole in her lung. The universe sucks. Cristina came into Kim's room.

"Torres, don't you have a girl friend?" She asked and looked over Kim's chart.

"Very funny Cristina. My best friend is in a medically induced coma, I think it's a little more important that I'm here. Arizona is perfectly healthy and therefore Kim is more important right now." Callie said. Cristina nodded.

"I know, I'm only joking." She said and recorded Kim's vitals in the chart. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hands. My right wrist had been bothering me for a while. I bent my wrist forward and backward, it was sore. I knew this wasn't right I should go see someone, but I was afraid the diagnosis would take me out of the OR for at least a little while. "Callie are you okay?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, just my wrist has been bothering me." I said. Cristina walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She looked over my wrist.

"It doesn't look broken." Cristina said. "I think you should get an MRI." She finished.

"If you run it quickly and don't tell anyone." I said. Cristina nodded. Thirty minutes later I was sitting in Kim's room wringing my hands waiting for Cristina to come in with my results. Cristina slipped into Kim's room with my results.

"Callie, you have carpal tunnel." Cristina said. That was never going to go away. Long surgeries were out of the question now. I put my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Aren't there any operations?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, but I don't trust anyone to do it but me, and I cant operate on myself." I said.

"You could teach me?" Cristina suggested.

"Kim is my prodigy." I complained.

"Well she can't do it." Cristina said. I laughed and it turned into crying. Cristina put a hand comfortingly on my back.

"Well you could still operate just not for hours on end." Cristina said in a feeble attempt to make me feel better.

"Fine. I'll teach you, but you have to be on my service for a while. It will take me a while to teach you the procedure and if Kim's back at work before you're ready to do it then she'll do it." I said. Cristina nodded.

"Cool, I'm your substitute prodigy, but listen, you've got to tell Arizona, you'll need support." She said and walked out.


	18. Old Friends

George's View

I wheeled into Kim's room. Callie was asleep on a cot they had placed in the room. I wheeled over to Kim's bed and took her hand. The machine pumped air into her body and then sucked it out. It was awful seeing the woman I loved in a coma. Callie shifted and sat up rubbing her eyes. I noticed a wrist brace. She blinked several times.

"George?" She asked in disbelief. I grinned and stood up shakily. My leg was still in a boot and still fractured but they had assured me I was allowed to walk on it now. I sat down next to her on the cot. "Shouldn't you be dead?" Callie asked. I sighed.

"I left for Iraq immediately. I got shot so they discharged me permanently." I said. Callie slapped me. "Yeah, I deserve that." I said.

"How could you! Everyone thought you were dead! Couldn't you have written?" Callie asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. Kim had just told me she loved someone else! I knew it was Mark and I just couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else." I said. Callie stared into my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were wet and I knew soon she would start crying. Then she did the unexpected, she kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then my whole body felt warm and I smiled remembering when she was my wife. Why I had ever left her I couldn't understand. Callie was so amazing, I didn't know what to do in that moment. I thought I loved Kim but Callie was my ex-wife, and she was amazing and hot and oh my God. Was I still in love with her? Callie pulled away and bit her lip.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't know why I did that." She said shakily.

"No it's okay. Don't stop. Please don't stop." I said and pulled her into another kiss. Her skin was warm and perfect. Callie pulled away.

"George I can't." She said. I frowned.

"Callie." I began.

"No, I'm with Arizona." She said. I sighed.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's my wrist actually." She said.

"Right, what's wrong with your wrist?" I asked.

"I have carpal tunnel." She said.

"You're just going to sit around and mope?" I asked.

"No George. I'm going to teach Cristina how to do the surgery, but if Kim is back at work before I trust that Cristina's got it down well enough then Kim will do it." Callie told me. I nodded.

"How long is she going to be like this?" I asked. Callie shook her head.

"I don't know. Until her lung heals." Callie said. I nodded and stared at Kim. The machines hooked up to her made me want to cry a little bit. Callie took my hand. "You know George, for the record, I think that she still loves you. I think she's blindly happy with Mark, because she slept with Kyson." Callie said.

"Who's Kyson?" I asked.

"Meredith's twin brother." Callie said.

"Meredith has a twin brother?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"It was quite a shock to us when we found out too." She said.

"Wow. Meredith has a lot of siblings." I mused. Callie grinned.

"Yes." She laughed. Arizona came in.

"George?" She asked.

"Hey Zona." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were dead?" She asked.

"I went straight to war." I said. She nodded and sat down next to Callie on the cot.

"Calliope, what happened to your wrist?" Arizona asked noticing the brace. She looked slightly angry.

"I have carpal tunnel." Callie said. Arizona nodded.

"Are you going to have the surgery to correct it?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded slowly.

"It'll be a while though." She said. Arizona nodded and stood up.

"I'll help you through this Calliope. You wont be alone. I have to go round. I love you." Arizona said and slipped out of Kim's room.

"I wish I could talk to her." I said. Callie nodded and gripped my hand.

"Me too." She sighed and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I smiled at the warmth of her skin on mine. She was really warm. Wait, she was really warm.

"Callie, you're burning up." I commented.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and felt her forehead.

"Really Really. Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Mm, a little nauseas." She said sleepily.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I said. Callie nodded and removed her head from my shoulder. I stood and sat down in a chair that was pushed up against the wall. Callie laid down on the cot.

"George, don't leave okay?" She said. I nodded and reclined the chair.

"I'm not going anywhere Cal." I assured her. She smiled and closed her deep brown eyes. I watched her sleep for a while before my own eyes drifted closed.


	19. Slow Recovery is Aggrivating

Callie's View

"It's been a week Teddy. Can't you take the tube out yet?" I asked.

"No. Her lung is still too weak." Teddy said. I sighed and turned quickly to walk back to Kim's room. George and Mark were talking about George's time in the service. George smiled up at me and I sat down next to him.

"Any luck?" Mark asked.

"No. Teddy insists that she isn't strong enough yet." I said annoyed.

"How's it going with Yang?" Mark asked.

"Not good. I swear I am never going to get out of this brace." I said. Mark laughed.

"I'm sure she'll get it just give her time." George said.

"I want to be able to be an ortho goddess again so badly." I complained.

"You will be again Cal." George said. "I wish I could walk again." George imputed.

"Well you will be able to eventually." Mark said.

"Yes, I will be. And Callie will be back to being the ortho goddess that we love soon too." George said. I sighed and fidgeted with my brace. George took my hand and held it tight. "You'll get through this Cal." George said encouragingly.

"At least your girlfriend isn't in a medically induced coma with a tube shoved down her throat and seven weeks pregnant." Mark stated bluntly. I smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. Meredith came in.

"Hey George." She remarked and flipped open Kim's chart. She updated Kim's vitals and left again.

"I wish I could talk to her." Mark said sadly and grabbed Kim's lifeless hand.

"Me too." I said.

Two weeks later

"Callie are you coming?" Teddy asked. I nodded and closed the chart I had been updating. I followed her down to Kim's room. Teddy pulled the tube out and set up an oxygen tube. "Okay Dr. Grey." Teddy said. Meredith nodded and reversed the coma medication.

"Now we wait." I breathed.

"Yes, now we wait." Teddy agreed. "Grey, page me when she wakes up." Teddy said and left the room.

"I should go find Mark and George." I decided and left the room. I found Mark in the ER talking to Derek.

"Hey Torres." Derek said when I approached.

"Dr. Shepherd." I said. Mark turned to me.

"Is Kim okay?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"They removed the tube and she should wake up anytime now." I told him.

"I should go sit with her." Mark said and left.

"Have you seen George?" I asked Derek. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, he's with Hunt in trauma three." Derek said. I nodded my thanks and walked into trauma three. The guy wasn't in terrible shape and George was on his way out.

"Hey Cal." He said and bent down to readjust his boot.

"They took the tube out." I told him. George nodded and stood up straight again.

"That's good. Has she woken up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Should be any time now." I said. George nodded. Cristina ran up.

"Dr. Torres, I'm ready for our next session." Cristina said eagerly.

"Meet me in the skills lab in twenty. I'll try to make it quick so you can get back to cardio." I said. Cristina nodded her thanks and ran off.

"Wow. She's still as big of a junkie as ever." George commented. I laughed.

"I think she's worse now." I said. George grinned.

"I signed my contract this morning." George declared proudly. I smiled.

"That's great George." I said and started climbing the stairs to the cardio ICU. George followed me slowly.

"Don't go so fast Cal." He warned. I smiled and slowed slightly.

"Come on old man." I joked. George glared.

"That's not funny." George said. I smiled.

"Are you sure? Cause I thought it was." I grinned. George rolled his eyes and reached the top step.

"We take the elevator from now on." George said. I grinned and swung open the door. We got to Kim's room as her eyes started to open. She smiled when she saw George.

"George?" She croaked. George stepped out from behind me and when over to her.

"Hey K. How you feeling?" George asked.

"Like crap. Is the baby okay?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"It's fine." I told her. She smiled.

"Good. Mark I have to tell you something." Kim said. Mark nodded. "It's yours." Kim told him. Mark smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know." Mark said.


	20. Addison Returns

Kim's View

"Someone please explain to me why George isn't dead." I begged. Callie smiled.

"He left for war immediately." She explained.

"How could you not write to me?" I asked George angrily.

"You loved Sloan. I figured you wouldn't miss me." He said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Kim calm down." Mark told me cautiously.

"I'm calm, it's just a lot to process." I said. Mark nodded. Addison came into the room.

"Addison?" Callie asked.

"Richard called me into be Kim's OB." Addison informed us.

"Oh great." I said. Addison smiled.

"Everyone should leave so I can check on the baby." Addison said. No one moved. "Alright then. I guess you can stay if Kim is okay with it." Addison laughed. I smiled.

"It's okay Addison. George and Callie are the godparents." I told her. Addison shrugged.

"Okay then." She said and lifted up my hospital gown. My bump was small and barely visible. "Okay, this may be a little cold." Addison warned me and squirted the gel. She moved the wand around until she got a good look at the fetus.

"How does it look?" Mark asked nervously.

"Good. Good size and everything." Addison said. Mark nodded.

"Good." He said and squeezed my hand. I smiled. Callie's pager went off followed shortly by George's. Callie sighed.

"Ugh, sorry K, gotta go. Come on Army boy." Callie said and dragged George out of the room. Addison handed me a paper towel to clean off the gel and started to put up the ultrasound machine. First she printed a quick picture and gave it to Mark. He smiled and put it in his lab coat pocket.

"Five bucks says it's a boy." He smirked.

"Only five bucks? Doesn't seem like a very confident bet to me." I teased. Addison smiled and sat down in a chair.

"So, besides the shooting how have you been?" Addison asked.

"Uhm okay I guess." I shrugged.

"Have you thought about names?" Addison asked, changing the subject.

"No not really. Mark have you?" I asked Mark. Mark shook his head.

"No, I kind of thought it was Kyson's kid to begin with." Mark said.

"Who's Kyson?" Addison asked.

"Meredith Grey's twin brother." I told her.

"Meredith Grey has a twin brother?" She asked in disbelief. Mark nodded.

"Yeah. He's a real jerk too." Mark said.

"Mark! He saved my life." I defended.

"No Bailey kept you alive. Not him." Mark said.

"You're just pissed cause I slept with him once. It didn't even mean anything, I was drunk." I said getting angry. My chest started to hurt.

"Woah, Kim calm down. Don't rip the lung stitches. And Mark shut the hell up. You probably slept with tons of women while you were broken up." Addison said. Mark didn't reply.

"Anyway… so Addison, how's LA?" I asked.

"Great. The practice is fantastic and I met someone." Addison told me.

"Oh? What's his name? Which one is he?" I asked.

"Pete Wilder." Addison told me.

"The alternative medicine guy?" I asked interested. Addison nodded.

"That's Pete."

"Nice one! He's a cutie." I said. Addison laughed. Mark rolled his eyes and left.

"So have you chosen a specialty?" Addison asked.

"No. But I'm really thinking about Ortho." I told her. Addison nodded.

"You always had a good hand for Ortho." Addison agreed.

"You don't have to be supportive." I told her. Addison smiled.

"No, I'm serious. You're like my little sister, I think you'll be a fantastic ortho surgeon. Of course I'm a little upset you aren't thinking about following my footsteps into the world of neonatal but I support you fully." Addison told me. I smiled.

"I know. I thought about Neonatal but I don't really want to learn under anyone but you and I'm not moving to LA, and I love the rush I get from breaking a bone." I explained. Addison nodded.

"I know why you cant leave Seattle. It's Mark isn't it?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"And George." I said.

"Do you still have feelings for George?" Addison asked.

"Not as much as Callie does. George is like my best friend. He always has been. And Callie is my best friend too." I explained.

"Callie really likes him." Addison remarked.

"I know she does. I think she just feels trapped because she doesn't love Arizona anymore." I told her. Addison nodded.

"That's not going to be an easy conversation to have. I mean one simply does not go to up to someone and say, 'Hey! This isn't working, I'm in love with my ex.'" Addison said. I laughed.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't be funny but your face was priceless." I said. Addison smiled.

"I've missed you. Are you sure you don't want to move to LA?" Addison asked hopefully.

"Only if George, Mark and Callie come." I joked.

"I could make that happen." Addison told me.

"Doubt it." I told her. Addison grinned.

"I don't know. I can be very persuasive and I bet Mark will go wherever you go." Addison said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"I know I'm right about that."

"Do you know about how long I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Probably a while. Your body has a lot of healing left to do."

"Great. I hate being in the hospital."

"But you work here."

"I meant as a patient." I said annoyed. Addison's pager went off.

"Oh crap. Sorry I have to go." She said.

"Wait how do you have patients? You don't even work here!" I exclaimed. Addison smiled.

"Richard has me working until I leave." She explained and left the room. I sighed and flicked on the TV. I really needed to get out of here, and stay out.


	21. Going Home

Two weeks later

Callie waltzed into my room with a huge smile plastered across her face.  
>"What are you so smiley about?" I asked.<br>"George and I had a date last night and Cristina is finally ready to do the carpal tunnel surgery. The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon." Callie told me. I rubbed my stomach.  
>"That's good." I smiled. Callie nodded.<br>"How's the peanut?" Callie asked sitting down on my bed.  
>"Growing and making me feel nauseas." I told her. Callie smiled.<br>"It's a tough kid." Callie said. I nodded.  
>"It's been through a lot." I agreed. I stretched and yawned.<br>"Still tired?" She asked. Callie nodded.  
>"Extremely." I told her. Callie nodded.<br>"It's been two weeks and you're still this weak?" Callie asked. I nodded.  
>"Crazy right?" I asked. Callie nodded.<br>"That's not good, but I guess growing a human at the same time would make it a longer process." Callie reasoned. I nodded.  
>"Teddy said I was doing good." I said. Callie shrugged.<br>"I guess you're good then." Callie laughed. Addison came into the room.  
>"Hey Kim, I was going to run another ultrasound okay?" Addison asked. I nodded. She pulled my gown up and squirted the gel onto my abdomen. She moved the wand around to get a good view. "Everything looks great Kim." Addison smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Two days later  
>Callie's view<br>I woke up and stretched. My wrist and hand were heavily bandaged from the surgery. The surgery had been a success and after a little bit of recovery I would be back in the OR with 100% function. George was asleep in a chair at the foot of my bed. Arizona and I had split up about a week ago, and George and I were dating and yes, sleeping together. Cristina came into my room to check my incision and function. Because of the surgery it was painful to move my wrist, hand or fingers at the moment. But I still had to pass a movement test everyday to make sure it really was successful.  
>"You can go home today." Cristina told me. I smiled.<br>"Thank God." I said. Cristina smiled.  
>"A nurse will be in to get you to fill out some papers later and then you can go. Chief wants you to take off until next Monday." Cristina explained. Next Monday was only two days away, I could handle that. I nodded. She smiled and changed the wrappings on my hand and wrist. Then she left. Kim was still in the cardio ICU. Teddy had came in to see me yesterday and I had cornered her about Kim's case. She had told me that Kim was healing incredibly slow because the baby was taking all of the nutrients. They had started her on medication to help and she was slowly improving. The baby was growing and developing right on schedule according to Addison which made Mark and Kim both very happy. George stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he noticed me staring at him.<br>"Morning Cal." George yawned. I smiled.  
>"I'm going home today George." I told him. He smiled brightly.<br>"That's awesome." He said and sat up in the chair. I nodded.  
>"It is! Next step is getting back in the OR!" I said grinning. George laughed and shook his head.<p>

Two weeks later  
>Kim's view<br>Teddy entered my room and checked my vitals.  
>"Alright Dr. Green, are you ready to go home?" She asked. I nodded.<br>"Yes please!" I begged. Teddy laughed.  
>"I'll go get Mark and the papers." She chuckled and left. I smiled and rubbed my protruding stomach.<br>"We're going home baby." I whispered. Twenty minutes later Mark and I were on the road home to his apartment. I wasn't allowed back at work for another week but I didn't mind. I wanted time to just chill. Mark went back to work after he made sure I was all settled.

Alright guys. This is a dying story. I have no more ideas. So next chapter will be the Epilouge and then I am done.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue  
>Seven years later<br>Kim's view  
>Benjamin ran past me giggling like a lunatic. Lizzie was chasing him. I smiled at them as they rounded the corner and Benjamin made a mad dash up the slide on the play set.<br>"Be careful you two!" I yelled. Mark came up behind me with Matthew on his hip. He kissed me behind the ear.  
>"Hey beautiful. When did Callie say they'd be here?" Mark asked.<br>"Five thirty." I told him. "Where's Riley?" I asked.  
>"Upstairs playing." He told me.<br>"Mark, she's four years old you don't just leave a four year old unattended!" I said annoyed. Mark rolled his eyes and handed me Matthew. Matthew smiled and giggled at me. I smiled.  
>"Hey buddy." I cooed. Matthew's smile grew. The babies inside me began a boxing match. I winced and Matthew frowned.<br>"What wong momma?" Matthew asked.  
>"Nothing Mattie, just your brothers fighting." I told him.<br>"Bad babies." Matthew said shaking his head. I laughed.  
>"It's okay Mattie." I told him. Mark returned with Riley in tow. Riley ran off to join Lizzie and Benjamin in the play set. Mark took Matthew from me and sat him down in the sand box.<br>"Stay where we can see you okay?" Mark told him. Matthew nodded.  
>"Ye dada." Matthew told him. Mark smiled and sat down next to me at the picnic table. He rubbed my very large stomach. I was twenty seven weeks pregnant with identical triplet boys. Callie and George knocked on the gate door and then entered. Lily and Peter ran past them to go join Benjamin, Riley, and Lizzie. Callie came over to me and sat down on the other side of me from Mark. Mark kissed my belly and then stood up to talk to George.<br>"How are you feeling?" Callie asked me.  
>"Tired. Whaleish." I laughed.<br>"When are Addison and Pete coming?" Callie asked.  
>"Addison and Pete said they'd be late. I don't expect them until six thirty. I imagine its hard to heard six kids into a van." I told her. Callie nodded and patted her stomach. She was sixteen weeks with a baby boy.<br>"Glad we only have to deal with three." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'm going to have seven." I sighed.<br>"I'm so sorry. Good thing y'all are surgeons. You need lots of money." Callie mused. I sighed and shifted.  
>"God I'm so freaking huge." I moaned.<br>"Can you believe that Benjamin is seven now?" She mused watching Benjamin run around.  
>"He will always be my miracle baby." I said smiling. Benjamin had been diagnosed with diabetes when he was four. Lizzie was five now and Matthew was two. Callie's kids Lily and Peter were six.<br>"Kim! Are Meredith and Derek still coming?" Mark asked. I nodded. He nodded and went back to talking to George. A few minutes later Meredith and Derek showed up. They had four year old Sarah and one year old Bradley. Derek put Bradley in the sand box with Matthew and Sarah went off to join the other kids. Derek kissed me gently on the cheek before going to talk to George and Mark. Mark was starting on cooking the burgers and hot dogs. He was almost done when Addison and Peter showed up with their six kids in tow. Chelsea, Zachary, and Piper were all five and Courtney, Andrew, and Ryan were three. Before long we were all strewn about the lawn eating hot dogs and hamburgers and enjoying the fellowship.  
>Four years later<br>Benjamin tapped his foot impatiently.  
>"Momma come on! My concert starts soon! I'm late!" He whined. He was eleven now but still acted like he was six when he got impatient. Lizzie ran down the stairs.<br>"I'm ready momma!" She exclaimed pigtails swinging everywhere. She was nine now. Riley slid down the banister and stuck the landing.  
>"I'm ready too momma!" She said proudly. Being eight years old she and Lizzie were incredibly close. Matthew skulked the whole way down the stairs.<br>"I don't want to go." He whined. I sighed.  
>"Kiddo you have to go. Where are the triplets?" I asked. Benjamin shrugged. "Trenton! Liam! Zeke! Lets go!" I yelled. Three sets of feet thundered down the steps. I smiled at their brown hair and blue eyes. Being identical all three of them were the spitting image of Mark. We loaded up and drove to the Seattle Middle School. I couldn't believe my little Benny was in 6th grade. He played Trombone in the band. It took a minute but we finally found Mark in the crowd and we sat down in the seats he had saved. I video tapped the entire concert. Benjamin had been awarded most valuable player, trombone first chair, and had a solo. I smiled and looked around. I had the perfect family. Okay well maybe not perfect. But close enough.<p> 


End file.
